thelastrevolverfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Oppening
Un oppening, (traducido del Inglés al Español como "Apertura") es un método usado en películas, programas y series de televisión para presentar su título, reparto principal y/o los miembros de producción usando recursos visuales y auditivos. The last Revolver también cuenta con uno a pesar de ser sólo un FanFic escrito. A lo largo del vídeo tanto la letra como las ilustraciones muestran varios de los momentos más importantes de la trama del FanFic pero de manera que haga el menor Spoiler posible pero que a la vez genere algo de especulación. Descripción En la canción se narra una escena del FanFic en la que Gear, decide vengarse del Jefe de Père Nöel (I. Santa) quemando la mansión del juez y además el joven decide asesinarlo con su revólver. Mientras, Gear recuerda a su madre y cómo fue criado únicamente en una casa en medio del Bosque de Eldoh acabando solo y aislado de todo. Entonces le da una oportunidad de rendirse y le dice que si devuelve su fortuna a quienes se la robó se salvará, pero responde diciendo que nunca lo hará. Gear al final, termina estallando en cólera por la actitud del juez y se escucha un disparo. Luego la canción cambia bastante pasando a sonar sólo una caja de música y estar dirigida a otra persona. Persona con la que Gear hizo la promesa de estar juntos por siempre, éste se lamenta por no poder cumplir esa promesa y acaba con otro disparo. Datos pricipales Intérprete: Gear (GUMI en los coros finales) Música: Akuno-P Letra: Gear Ilustraciones: Gear Instrumental: En proceso... Canción: En proceso... Vídeo: En proceso... Letra Hombre que tanto haz pecado, ahora, arrepiéntete. Oye, mamá, tu sola me has criado. Sin ayuda de nadie, no te hizo falta un hombre. Crecí en una casa solo y aislado, nunca logre llamar a nadie papá. Oye, ¿sabes a quién estoy apuntando? Al cañón de mi revólver, un hombre malvado. Es alguien tan cruel que a muchos ha hundido solo para aumentar así su dinero. La hora de la venganza ha llegado. Ahora, arrepiéntete. Hello and Goodbye, "Master of the Court". Tu mansión se quema y debes de elegir entre un disparo en la frente o ser consumido en el fuego del infierno. Oye, mamá, ahora que lo pienso Aunque es malvado puede aún rendirse. Por eso le dije así a esta persona: "Deja ir ahora mismo todas tus riquezas." "Si se lo devuelves todo a la gente que robaste, tu vida perdonaré, solo así te salvarás." Pero él respondió: "Toda mi vasta fortuna, es mía y de mi hija así que olvídalo ya." Pero, ¡oye! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a no arrepentirte, maldito idiota!? ¿¡No ves que esa muñeca no es tu querida hija Michelle!? Pues ella murió hace mucho tiempo en el fondo del mar pero pronto la verás en el mismísimo infierno. Oye, Santa, mírame al menos... No sólo me ignores... ¡¡MÍRAME!!! Hello and Goodbye, "I. Santa". Juez Corrupto que se hundió en su propia codicia, con la ira de todo el pueblo hoy dormirás por toda la eternidad. Si pudiera rehacerlo todo, quisiera ir de nuevo al festival y así poder verlo una vez más a tu lado. "Estaremos juntos por siempre." Es algo que solíamos decirnos. Perdóname por no poder haberlo cumplido.. Hombre pecador, ahora, haz penitencia. Información extra A lo largo del vídeo aparecen pequeñas indicaciones acerca de la trama en forma de letras escritas pero si no se ha leído el FanFic algunas son bastante difíciles de comprender como encajan. *Nombre Clave: VII. Engranaje * Personajes *Miembros de Père Noël *CG: 487, Bosque de Eldoh * -''"Es un abandono ¿no?" -"Si, es un abandono"'' *CG: 507, Sala del Maestro * At the Muzzle of Gear * Escape from the Witch Salmhofer * Judgement of Corruption * "''En el infierno el dinero es quien da la ley."'' * Père Noël: I. Santa * Jefe de la Agencia de la Estrella de EUM= ??? ''' Marlon * Muñeca Hatsumei * CG: 487, Mar de Marlon * Leviatán, un pulpo muy asombroso * Mother: Ma * Father: ??? Curiosidades *El instrumental se compone de tres canciones de Akuno-P mezcladas por Gear. * Se planea que para el final del FanFic se cambie ligeramente la letra en algunas partes, pero de momento sólo es una idea. Categoría:Otros